She's Just A Little Girl
by FantasyDreamerGirl
Summary: She was only nine, and had 'graduated' school. A natural genius...or is she? Her first job, Night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The night she was supposed to start the frightening job, she vanished. With out a trace. Nine and half years later, she comes back, having no memory of who (what) she is. She needs money to pay rent and happens to get a job at the new Pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

**She's Just A Little Girl**

**AN:Enjoy. I own nothing that isn't mine. **

**(edited once)**

"Wh-what…?" the woman smiled slightly, a little girl sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Behind the desk was a tall, grey haired man, and frown widening across his face "I'm positive that you heard me. My niece wants to work the nightshift." He glanced from the girl and to the woman

"But she's just a little girl." Said girl's eyes looked to her hands folded on her lap. "She's already graduated school. I have papers from the government that say she is allowed to work. I, uh, also have a number you can call to know that what I'm saying isn't false." The woman started searching through her purse and soon fished out a file. She handed it to the man and he (being quite surprised) took the file and looked through it. "All of her records are in there, her birth certificate, the papers from the government. Everything." The man soon handed the file back

"The first five days are mandatory. Even if you find out you aren't wanting to continue the job….are you sure?" he was looking to the girl, nervously…almost, guiltily. As if he knew some horrible secret. She looked him dead in the eyes "I'm sure. Is there a contract?"

He sighed and reluctantly got out of his chair and over to a filing cabinet. He went through several files before pulling a packet out. He walked back and sat down into his chair. He set down the packet. She immediately picked it up and started to read. He stood up suddenly and he gestured the woman over to the corner. She followed him and he started whisper/yelling at her "Are you sure about this? She's only nine for crying out loud…" the woman glanced to the girl who was busy reading, before she suddenly got out a wallet and opened it up

"I'm FBI. This girl isn't an ordinary girl. We wanted to start her with a minor job that might have to include fighting. People breaking in, you know? I've heard a lot of people like to break in here, and scare off guards. Is this true?" he felt his blood run cold throughout his whole body and his heart skipped a beat. Right…lies. "Y-yes…we constantly have to find new replacements." She nodded curtly, having a cold look.

"All I do is take care of her. I suggest you don't piss her off. She will attack a full grown man. She has no problem fighting people." His eyes widened "Sh-she won't damage the animatronics, will she…?" thank god for his good acting skills. He could feel his palms sweating. The woman shook her head "No, of course not. She's actually very excited to see them. Even though…even though she's graduated school and is respected and treated like an adult, she is really a kid at heart." The woman's eyes softened, slightly before they hardened again.

"I am done." The man pursed his lips before a fake smile spread across his face. He turned toward the girl, who was standing with the packet held neatly in her hands.

"Alrighty, Sophie. When's the soonest you can work?" she glanced to the woman and then back the man "Tonight." He nodded and glanced to the clock.

"That's about four hours away…do you want to maybe go with the kids and watch Freddy and gang play their songs? There's an hour left till we have to close. I want you to get aquainted with what you're going to be keeping safe." Sophie's eyes widened before she quickly recovered her stoic face

"I suppose I can do that. I have nothing on my schedule anyways." She walked out the door before turning her head back "I'll let myself there if you don't mind." He shook his head "No, no by all means, go ahead. We'll meet with you in a few." She nodded before closing the door behind her and walking down the hallway.

**Sophie's POV**

I walked down the hall. From what I read in the packet, there had probably been many deaths, because of the so called 'break ins'. Why else would it say that they're not responsible for any deaths or injuries that may occur. I narrowed my icy blue eyes. Not responsible my ass. Yeah, I curse. What of it? I only say it in my mind though…

I entered through a doorway, to be met by screaming and laughing kids. My eyes immediately looked over to the stage. My eyes widened and I felt a slight smile. I subconsciously walked to the very edge of the stage. I looked at the animatronics as they were singing and playing their instruments. Freddy, the bear…he wore a big red bow. Chica…she was so pretty…which was saying a lot for an animatronics. She was wearing a bib that said "Let's party!" then I saw Bonnie…I always loved rabbits. He was adorable. I stared at him for a slightly longer time than I did with Chica and Freddy. His eyes somehow met mine, as if he had known I was staring. He smiled widely and continued singing, though a little more cheerfully. I looked over to the corner, to see curtains and a sign that said "OUT OF ORDER" I heard the song they were singing end and the kids started to cheer and scream louder. I winced and glanced behind me, Bonnie and Freddy were staring at me. I blinked and shook it off. I then approached the curtains, reaching out a hand, ready to part the curtains. I heard a man's voice behind me and a hand on my shoulder.

My head snapped back to look at who was there, wide eyes filled with hate. I glared at creepy looking man wearing a 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!'. He smiled

"I'm sorry little girl, but only the people that work here can go in there. Besides, its out of order." I ripped away from him

"I'm the new night guard. I'm not a little girl." His smile froze on his face and laughed a fake laugh,

"That's real cute sweetie. How about we go find your mommy and get you some pizza!" he gripped my arm and I ripped it off, glaring at him even more "Are you deaf, old man? I said I'm not a little girl."

He laughed through gritted teeth, straightening up "Little girl, I'm sorry, but if you keep up with this behavior, you have to go on a time out in the corner." He knelt down, his face getting in mine. His breath made me want to gag.

"Now, be a good little girl and come with me," he reached his hand to grip my shoulder, but I quickly slapped him in the face. I heard the cheers and screaming of the kids die down, replaced with hushed whispers. Even the animatronics were staring. So, I did what I did best. I put on the waterworks.

"Mommy!" I made sure that the tears were pouring down my cheeks. I quickly ran through the curtains and immediately wiped the tears away. I acted as if nothing had happened. I tucked my midnight blue hair behind my ears. It was natural, but I had to lie to everyone and say that it was dyed.

I immediately heard angry mothers yelling at the man and soon I heard the familiar voice of the man who owned this place. I smiled smugly to myself and continued walking. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I was met with a gigantic ship. I heard a beep from my watch and I pressed a button, speaking into it.

"Yes, what is it Marie? I'm a little busy."

"I'm sorry boss, but I need to know your exact location." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom."

"Yes, I'll meet you there." I heard a beep, signaling that she had hung up. I sighed and snuck through the curtains and out into the open. Everything was back to normal, but the animatronics were still on their break. I smirked when the thought of that man getting in trouble crossed my mind. I closed my eyes…but soon they snapped open when I walked into something.

I looked up to see Freddy himself. I blinked "Uh-uh, hello Freddy."

He laughed cheerfully "Hello! What's your name, little one?" I inwardly winced.

"My name is Sophie…how are you doing today?" a strange look flashed in his eyes, but only for a second. That's strange, they're just scraps of metal…ah, that was mean. I mean, they're programmed for everything they do.

"I'm doing wonderful! Thank you for asking, Sophie! Are you having a fun time?" I nodded slightly.

"Yes, and the song you've just sung was very happy, and upbeat. I've never had such a great time in my life!" I smiled widely. I needed to befriend them if I was going to be protecting them.

He laughed cheerfully "Why, thank you Sophie!" I nodded with a smile.

"But, ah…you must excuse me . I need to go to the ah…bathroom. But I will be back…" that strange look flashed in his eyes again…what the hell was that?

I cleared my throat and walked past him, toward the women's bathroom. I glance to my right, just reaching the doorway and saw both Bonnie and Chica staring at me. I hurried my pace and literally pushed the door open. I stopped and stepped aside so a mother and daughter could exit. I waited till they were out and pressed a button on my watch. I heard the receiving end beep in the family toilet stall. I cleared my throat and approached it. I knocked three times and suddenly the door opened, revealing a smiling Marie. She stepped out of the stall and in front of me.

"Boss, I'm wondering if I should be dismissed…? It's only 36 minutes till the business closes for the night."

I nodded "Yes, you are dismissed. Tell your husband that I said hello. Little Susan too." She nodded and left the bathroom. I waited a few seconds before I leaned against the wall with a sigh, rubbing my temples. I needed to have a word with the boss, but that could wait. I had a conversation to continue with Mr. Fazbear. I shook my head and smiled. I walked out the door and spotted Freddy chatting with Bonnie and Chica in their little private corner. It had ropes to give them privacy, so no kids would bother them on break. I noticed that there weren't as many people as before. I made my way over to the animatronics, fixing my hair and clearing my throat. I approached the ropes, unhooked them, rehooked them and I approached them.

They turned their heads to see me and Freddy stood from his seat "Oh, Sophie! I'm sorry, but little kids and parents aren't aloud back here. Only faculty and people that work here." I had to say, I was surprised that he actually remembered my name

"Yes, well, I just got a job here. I may not look it, but I've already graduated school. I have papers that will allow me to work here. I'm going to be working the nightshift…" I jumped when Chica stood up suddenly, knocking her chair over. She cleared her throat (somehow…she's just a robot…)

"Uh, excuse me, guys! I'll be right back! It's nice to meet you Sophie. I think I have cupcakes waiting in the oven…" she then walked through a door behind their table.

Freddy chuckled, not as cheerfully though "I don't think that's very safe, Sophie. Bad things can happen at night."

I blinked and my eyebrows furrowed. Now I was confused. I thought they were programmed to say certain things, like 'We can't wait to work with you pal! Now you're part of the band!' but…did they somehow…have such advanced AI systems, that they're able to think almost as well as an actual human?

"Well, yes I know that. I've heard that there've been frequent break ins and the guards can't exactly handle that. But I've gone through special training, so I know plenty of self defense techniques…" Freddy looked back to Bonnie, to which Bonnie shook his head.

He smiled "You must be very smart to already be out of school! How old are you Sophie?" I felt a slight blush. I loved bunnies so much!

I smiled slightly "I'm nine. But, I-" I froze, regaining my stoic composure. I cleared my throat "Nine years and 321 days." Somehow, their metal faces appeared shocked. Chica then entered through the same door

"Hey! I'm back! Oh, Soph, do you want a cupcake?" she held out a cupcake with pink frosting. I blinked and felt my face go red. She had just made a nickname for me.

"Uhhh, yes..please and thank you Chica." I grabbed the cupcake and was about to take a bite when my watch beeped. I set the cupcake onto the table immediately

"Ah, you'll have to excuse me…I just need a moment." I quickly turned and ducked under the ropes. I quickly went out the front doors of the diner and I walked around and to the back. It was freezing outside and I could see my breath. You couldn't see a star in the sky.

I quickly pressed the button "Hello?"

"Boss! Get out of there! You need to-" there was a slight scream and then someone breathed into the mic.

"Marie!? Marie, you better answer me right now! ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" I didn't even care that I had cursed aloud.

I then heard a gruff male voice "Now, now Sophie, I think you should calm down now. What would mother think if she were to hear you?"

I gritted my teeth "Who the HELL ARE YOU!?" the stranger chuckled

"You're right. I probably shouldn't use that stupid lie you tell everyone. I know you have no mother, or father, Sub.2892SO." My eyes widened and My face felt cold and pale. My hands felt clammy…and I felt weak. I began feeling dizzy and backed up against the wall and slid down, slowly sitting. "I also know that when called your full name, your system breaks down and you become an innocent scared little girl." I felt tears prick my eyes

"Wh-What are you g-going to do with me?" my voice was shaky and filled with fear. Damn it! Snap out of it Sophie! Get a grip!

"Heh heh…look to your right." I froze, my eyes wide…I was shaking, and shaking hard. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to…

My head slowly turned and I saw a man walking toward me. He wore a ski mask and all black clothes. I let out a breath, which should've been a scream, but wasn't. My eyes were wide and my tears fell down my cheeks. I shakily got up when he was getting closer. I turned and started to run but somehow he caught up and held me back, hard against his body. (get your mind out of the gutter!) I screamed, but my mouth and nose were quickly covered with a cloth of some sort. I breathed quick breaths, and slowly I felt myself to go limp. I stopped struggling, moaning and breathing hard into the cloth, the tears were freely flowing. But even then, I went completely silent, my whole world going black.

Fuck this shit.

**How was it? Was it too fast? Was it stupid? Not enough description? Crappy characters? Don't worry, It'll get better! Just please review, favorite, follow…blah,blah,blah. Tell me what I did wrong and I can edit it! Do you think she was a Mary Sue? Damn it! She was, wasn't she…? I'll fix that in the next chapter, so see ya later gummy bears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Heyo, gummy bears! You know the drill, about the own and don't own. Please enjoy! **

**Oh! Before I forget. Thank you so much Mr. Bonnie The Bunny for being the first reviewer. I was literally bouncing off the walls after reading your kind words! I will be announcing the 5****th****, 10****th****, 15****th**** etc. etc….pretty much, so yeah! (other reviewers will be shown at the bottom)**

**(Edited once)**

SOPHIE 9:00 AM

_'Beep, beep, beep, beep bee-' _I reached out my arm from under the covers that I had resided under and slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock on my end table. I groaned, with a cat like hiss when slightly cooled air let it's self into my little blanket haven. I curled myself into a ball and snuggled with my teddy bear, that I still sleep with. It wouldn't hurt to catch a few Zs….

My eyes snapped open and I stopped my breathing when I heard my door open. Soft footsteps were coming closer to my bed. The next thing I know, my blanket is ripped off of me, nearly taking my teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, with it. I had to immediately sit up in order to catch him before he was thrown across the room along with my, oh so soft blanket.

I stared in shock, mouth agape, at my blanket for a few seconds, and Mr. Snuggles fell out of my hands and into my lap. I snapped out of it and turned my head and glared at the villain who had done such a thing. He was smirking, holding back a laugh. He had brown hair, a five o' clock shadow, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black sweater and black jeans with black boots. Dang, everything he was wearing was black!

"Danny! Why the heck did you have to go and do that? I was just about to go back to la la land!" I tried my best to be intimidating, but it was hard since I was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with a big heart in the middle. In the middle of the heart was a white bunny hugging a huge carrot. My bottoms were fuzzy and pink, hearts littering every inch of them. Plus there was a teddy bear on my lap.

He simply shook his head "Today's the day. The day that my little girl GOES AND FINDS HERSELF A JOB."

My eye twitched and I made a face "Uh, Danny, you're my brother. Not my dad…"

He scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a roll of his eyes "Yeah, I'm your OLDER brother."

"We're not even blood related."

He looked exasperated now "DOES THAT REALLY MATTER RIGHT NOW?" I looked up, pretending to think.

"Hmmm, well…I don't know. Why are you barging into my room anyways?"

"Did you seriously forget what I just said about a minute ago!?" I laughed, squeezing Mr. Snuggles with a hug.

"I'm just messing with you! Dang, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"Sophie! Don't say that. Anyways, you need to find a job to pay your rent. Landlord's getting pissed at you. Your nineteen now, start acting like it." I glared, pouting and I got up, stretching and putting Mr. Snuggles down.

"You tell me not to say the P word and then you go ahead and say it. You big meanie…"

He growled under his breath "Just get dressed, boss wants to see you. He wants you to work somewhere specific." I froze with a frown, all humor gone from my face replaced with cold eyes and a stoic face.

"Boss's back?" he smirked, knowing he'd struck a chord with me.

"Yeah he's back. The project was, unsuccessful. He's thinking that if you work at the place he's going to mention, that it will bring us one step closer…"

I interrupted, looking to the ground "One step closer to finding out who programmed me…Get out now, I need to get dressed. I'll meet you at your truck?" he nodded looking annoyed as I bossed him to get out, bounding his way out of the room and closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked into the mirror on my wall. I was nineteen, and 23 days. Yet, I barely looked any different. My face was nearly the same, my hair was a little longer, stopping beneath my shoulder blades and I had dyed the tips an electric blue to make my hair look cooler, and then you have my eyes, which were just about as icy as ever. I was taller, and barely had any curves, much less breasts. No sexual appeal to the human eye. It made me annoyed and jealous of other girls. Well, I guess my face was pretty, but it did hardly change. I found out that I'm not exactly, alive…and there's gears inside my body instead of organs. So I was created, but never born. (it always made me wonder how the hell I can grow when I'm practically made of metal)

I shook my head and started walking over to my closet, before my foot got caught in the blanket that Danny had carelessly thrown and I tripped and fell with a loud 'Oof!'. I groaned loudly "DANNY!" I could hear him laughing outside and I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long day…

12:23 PM

"Are we there yet?" I was sitting in the passenger seat of a black Mercedes-Benz which happened to belong to Danny who was driving.

"You asked me that five minutes ago. No, we're not." I sighed loudly, just to annoy him. I'd done my hair up into a tight bun, leaving my parting bangs in front of my face. I was wearing a white button down shirt and a black skirt with black wedges. I hated it. When Danny saw me step out of my room in a green shirt and black jeans with sneakers and a lousy ponytail, he shoved me back in and decided that he should pick out my outfit. Apparently he'd already made an interview at the place I was going to work.

It did sound very familiar when I heard the place's name…Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…but I quickly dismissed it. I was going to try and get the night shift security guard job. Really…I heard all you have to do is sit in the office and look at cameras. But then boss told me that the animatronics there were evil and dangerous. Did I believe him? Of course not! But I didn't say anything for fear of getting in trouble. I mean, they were designed for kids. Cute, adorable, trouble making kids. Why would someone program them to be evil or whatever? (she doesn't know the animatronic's bad history yet. MWAHAHA)

Soon I noticed we were pulling into a parking lot (which was quite crowded, might I add) and I began to feel giddy, my childishness kicking in "This place must be awesome if so many people come to it!" Danny rolled his eyes, but I ignored it. As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door and hopped out, not caring if he was still parking. I stood on my tip toes (I'm still short, which sorta stinks. You could mistake me for a 13 year old or something!) It looked pretty big for being just a pizzeria. I got more excited and I started to jump up and down slightly "C'mon Danny! I want to go in and see what's in there!" He laughed, getting out of the car.

"Y'know, you aren't a kid anymore. You could go in by yourself."

I pouted "Well, this is a place for kids so I'm going to act like a kid!" I childishly stuck my tongue out and sighed "But, I guess I have grow up for a moment for interview, don't I…?" he nodded, locking the car and then we both started walking to the entrance.

I soon got annoyed at how slow he was going and decided to take his hand and drag him to entrance faster, to which he protested. As soon as I walked through the door I gasped. A smile soon spread on my face and I ran to where I heard music coming from. There was a mini Ferris Wheel for crying out loud! Kids were lining up to get balloons from a kid animatronic. I smiled, eyes sparkling from amazement. Forget what Danny said. I'm gonna be a kid. I look young enough anyways. (take note, she never actually went through puberty, y'know…cus she's just a bunch of metal inside….yep. So she never exactly matured) I turned around to see Danny walking over to me, eyebrows raised.

"What about saying you were going to grow up?"

I chuckled "I take it back! C'mon, I want to see Freddy and the band!" I took his hand and practically dragged him (again) toward the room full of music. We walked through streamers and to a large dining area, kids were running around, screaming and giggling and I looked up to the gigantic stage. I saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. But then a different version of them, an older looking one, flashed in front of my eyes and I blinked rapidly, stumbling back into Danny. He put his hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Whoah, you okay?" I shook my head and looked up at him with a smile "Yeah! I just moved a little too fast, that's all!" I ran up to the edge of the crowd of kids, but I didn't enter the crowd. I looked up at them. But especially Bonnie. I always loved bunnies!

And then I get a strange wave of Déjà vu. My smile faltered slightly, before I then began to venture to two other rooms. The first one had streamers saying "Happy Birthday!" It must've been where they held parties for kids that wanted to spend their birthday here. I peeked in and smiled when I saw an adorable little girl, blowing out the candles of a cake. I then went to the other room and saw that it was for the younger kids. Parents were sitting at the table, chatting with each other while watching their kids. They were so adorable! I always had a weak spot for adorable things. I stepped in, waving slightly to the parents, who smiled at me in return, and started to walk around the large room. In a corner, I saw a lot of kids playing with an animatronic that you could take apart and put back together. It looked like a female wolf, or fox or something, but she didn't seem to be on at the moment. I walked out and spotted a door next to the stage, but it said 'Employees Only!' with a picture of Freddy's head smiling in a cute way. I then went back to Danny who was watching the band play.

"I'm ready to do the interview!"

He looked to me and smiled "Okay, follow me. I already met this guy and I know where his office is." He then pushed me toward a hallway, whispering in my ear "When you see him, try not to get pissed off, or laugh at him. He's pretty '_ahem_' big and sweaty and doesn't exactly seem 'friendly'"

I giggled "Alright Danny."

He stopped and stepped in front of me "Do you swear on your life?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded "Yes, I swear on my life!" he looked at me, as if analyzing my face to tell if I was telling the truth.

He nodded slowly and turned around, walking toward the hallway "Alright, let's go then."

The hallway was actually pretty big, and I saw toward the back that there was what seemed to be an office of sorts, but it had no doors. "Is that his office?"

Danny shook his head "Nope. That'll be your office."

I smiled slightly "Ah, cool…" we took a turn to the right and saw bathrooms and then a different door. He approached it and knocked three times. There was a loud sigh from inside "Come in." he opened the door and we both walked in, I closed the door behind me. The man was doing paper work and he looked up, immediately recognizing Danny.

"Oh, Mr. Marblestone (just go with it.) It's good to see you again…I'm guessing that this is your sister who you said was interested…?"

He nodded with a (obviously fake) smile "Yes sir." He stood up from his chair and it gave a relieving creak. He stepped around his desk and toward me, a slight smile on his face, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Sophie! So, you're interested for the nightshift for security guard, am I correct?" I nodded, forcing myself to smile and not cringe at how sweaty his palms were.

"Well, then you can have the position right away, Danny already told me about you and gave me your resume. All you have to do is sign some paperwork. He went back to his seat and motioned for me to sit too. I looked back to Danny and he gave a thumbs up. I took a seat and he handed me the paperwork. I lazily read over it.

Hello and welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria crew…blah blah blah, want to make kids happy, blah blah blah, you'll be given the amazing duty to protect the Freddy Fazbear Band, blah blah blah, We aren't responsible for any deaths or serious injuries, blah blah-

…

Wait, what?

** Heyo Gummy bears! Nice to see you again at the bottom of the page, wow, we've met like, what four times now? That's great, haha. Thank you to the following reviewers!**

**Mr. Bonnie The Bunny **

**Bowser Jr's Descendant**

**Ionamoon**

**And Guest number 1! (number one because they're the first guest to review.)**

**Anyways, See ya Gummy bears later in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyo, Gummy Bears! You know the drill, about the own and don't own. Please enjoy! (Wow, Sophie has really changed! ^u^)**

**Thanks ****Bowser Jr's Descendant! You're the fifth (and second. XD) reviewer! :)**

**RECENTLY ON 'She's Just A Little Girl'…**

_I looked back to Danny and he gave a thumbs up. I took a seat and he handed me the paperwork. I lazily read over it._

_ Hello and welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria crew…blah blah blah, want to make kids happy, blah blah blah, you'll be given the amazing duty to protect the Freddy Fazbear Band, blah blah blah, We aren't responsible for any deaths or serious injuries, blah blah-_

…

_Wait, what?_

SOPHIE 11:40 PM

I can't believe I agreed to this. I don't even know how to fight!(or so she thinks) How am I supposed to protect the animatronics while fighting off people that want to break in and steal/vandalize them!? And I refuse to think that these adorable robots could even hurt a fly. I sighed and walked into the Pizzeria. Janitors were just getting ready to leave and some of them looked at me with shock while others just looked concerned or worried. Oh well. I walked right up to the stage, wanting to chat with the band before they entered sleep mode or whatever they do. Chica was the first one to notice me "Oh, hello! My name's Chica! I play back up singer in the band. What's your name?" I blinked. Wow, she nearly sounded like a darn human…

"Uh, my name's Sophie. It's nice to meet you Chica…" That's when Bonnie and Freddy's heads snapped to my direction. If it was possible for them to have expressions, I would swear they were really, really shocked for some strange reason.

"Wow, Sophie's such a nice name…" Chica sounded a little lost in thought process. Bonnie stepped up and I felt my heart skip a beat. I loved bunniiiiieeeeessss! I was seriously squealing in happiness on the inside.

"Hey, what are you doing here so late at night, little bunny?" I felt my face flush.

"I uh, I just got a job here. I'm going to be working the night shift." His face fell. Freddy was still standing where he was, staring silently at me. Chica's face had also fallen.

"I just thought to kill some time before twelve, so I thought I would talk to you guys!" I smiled happily, trying to get them all cheerful again. I hope I didn't hurt their feelings in any way.

"So, Soph, how old are you? You look pretty young!" I froze when I heard Chica call me Soph. I felt as if she had called me that nickname before, but this was the first time meeting her and the band, so that couldn't be right.

I quickly smiled, as to not unsettle them "I'm 19 and 23 days." They all looked at each other and I cleared my throat, looking at my watch. 11:46. I had a little more time. "It was very nice to meet the three of you! But, I think I might take a look around the other rooms before going to my office." I giggled after saying office, because it sounded so strange. I waved to them before going to step off the stage, but one of them grabbed my arm, gently. I looked to see that it had been Freddy himself. He was a lot taller than me. He was also taller than Chica and Bonnie though.

"Be careful." He said those words and I felt as if he was trying to tell me something within those words. I nodded with a slight smile.

"You won't have to worry about me. I'm sure that the people that could or might break in won't be too scary, and if they are, I'll try my best to protect you guys! You know, cus that's my job!" I took his hand and gently put it to his side. I walked down the stage steps and glanced at them. They looked pretty sad and concerned about something, but I just sighed and bounded off to the room with the mini Ferris Wheel.

I immediately walked over to Balloon Boy who was rocking back and forth on his heels humming a nice tune. I smiled, he was just as adorable as a real child. He looked at me and smiled "Hello! I'm Balloon Boy! What's your name?" I squealed inside. SO. FREAKING. ADORABLE.

"My name's Sophie! I'm going to be working the Night shift as a security guard, so that way you can be safe and sound. So you have nothing to worry about BB! Oh, I'm sorry, is it okay If I call you BB?"

He nodded "Mm-Hm! That's definitely alright, Miss Sophie." I smiled and knelt down in front of him.

"You know…you're really adorable. And that makes me want to protect you even more than I already did. You think we can be friends BB?" his smile disappeared and he looked at me a little nervous and worried he looked to the ground.

"I'd love to be friends with you, Miss Sophie." I frowned "Is something wrong?" he shook his head and looked at me with a smile, though I could see something behind that smile, and it was probably sadness.

"No! Of course not Miss Sophie…" suddenly his eyes widened and he took my hand, tying his balloons to the rail behind him. He started to run way to the back of the room, to which I followed

"BB! Where're you taking me…?"

He looked back with a smile. "I want to introduce you to somebody!"

He suddenly stopped in front of a big box that was open, showing a big human sized puppet. "This is Mister Puppet!" I looked at the puppet as he looked at me. I smiled hesitantly, not sure what he thought of me.

"Hello. My name's Sophie. I'm going to be the new night guard, so you guys-"

"Just keep the music box wound up." If looks could kill, I'd swear I'd be dead right now. He quickly reached up to grab the lid and he slammed it down, hiding himself in the box and making me jump about a mile in the air.

I frowned and looked at BB and we both started to walk away from the sulking puppet. "I don't think he likes me very much…"

BB glanced at me "Don't worry, he just doesn't like to get used to the night guards, because they always leaved after five nights. But one time he did, I personally didn't like that guy, and then that night guard left after trying to destroy everything! He ruined Mister Puppet's box, broke my balloon sign, and he tried to beat up Mister Freddy and the band with a big hammer! He was a real meanie. Mister puppet felt betrayed I think, so now he hates every night guard…because they always end up hating us and leaving after the five nights."

I closed my mouth, which had opened in shock. How could someone be so horrible toward such nice animatronics…? I could just picture the kids crying if something were to happen to any of their idols. I looked at my watch. It was 11:56 PM. "Well, I have to go to my office now, alright BB?" he frowned.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Four minutes to 12. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" he stayed silent, so I gave him a hug before walking off. Nobody treated them like real people….well maybe they weren't real people, but I was made up of gears and metal and I was still a person. I guess I just feel a connection with them, since we're both not really human, but close to it.

I looked at my watch. 11:58. I started to slightly jog once I reached the huge hallway and I practically dove into my seat when I reached my office.

Let me just tell you this. NEVER run and dive into a chair with wheels. I immediately fell off it and onto my bum yelling "OW!" as loud as I could. I covered my mouth after I heard it echo through the whole place, but I soon laughed after. I got up and walked to my chair, which had rolled all the way to the back wall. I rolled it over to the desk and plopped down on it, holding on to the edge of the desk so I wouldn't roll away. I looked at my watch and it said 12:01 AM. I picked up the charged tablet, and turned it on. I went all the way to the option that said 'SECURITY CAMERAS' it opened up a map of the place and I tapped on each one, making sure each room was safe and sound. I jumped with an 'EEEP!' when the telephone suddenly started ringing. I was about to pick it up when I heard a man start talking on it.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." I quickly grabbed a notebook and pencil, because, knowing me, I'd probably forget everything he's saying.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety." I paused my writing. Feeling my face go cold…

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" he clears his throat "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you." My eyebrows scrunched together. What…?

I thought a little more and then I made a face of realization. They probably did that so they would be able to fend for themselves since that one dickwad guard went all wild. That would probably make my job easier, but I wasn't going to let my guard down, not even for a second of a heartbeat.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the sixth guard to work at that location. Uh, the last guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely." Oh, that's what the Puppet meant when he said to keep his music box wound…that made a little more sense…

"So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." What does he mean? Does it lull them to sleep or something…?

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." I dropped my pencil in surprise. What the hell? Why the hell…they already know that I'm not an endoskeleton, I mean, they didn't have a problem with me earlier…right?

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I felt my body tense slightly. Suddenly, this place seemed a lot darker than it did before. I cleared my throat shaking my head with a smile and picked up the tablet and started to search through the cameras again, turning on a light switch for every room while I was checking it. I looked at the music box, which was slowly ending, and I wound it back up again. I then checked the game room, where BB was. Strangely, he was just standing there, staring at the camera. Maybe he was asleep…but I don't know why he would need to look at the camera…hmm, oh well. I started to sing a song while I checked through the cameras and occasionally down the hall and into the vents "Sixty-nine plates of cake on the wall, sixty-nine plates of cake, take one down, pass it around, sixty-eight plates of-…"

I was looking at the stage, Bonnie was gone. I then remembered that the animatronics liked to go where the people were if it was too quiet for too long. I sighed and clicked through the cameras. Not finding him anywhere. I then checked the vents. Why was he in the vents? I got up from my seat and knelt down in front of the right vent entrance, shining my light down it to see Bonnie, soon shield his eyes. I turned it off quickly "Sorry Bonnie." He continued toward the entrance of the vent and I had to move so he could get out. I stared up at him questioningly, and he just stared back. Something was wrong in his eyes, and it was making me a little uneasy. "Uh, Bonnie…? Are…Are you okay?" he reached out a hand, but it seemed forced as if he didn't want to do it, and he tried to grab my shoulder.

"S-s-s-s-Soph-Sophie Run!" My eyes widened and I stepped back, stumbling and then falling down on my butt. I looked up at him, and he was coming closer.

"What's wrong Bonnie!?"

And then I remembered the phone guy's words. _"You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit,"_

I started to panic "B-bonnie, its me, Sophie! I-I'm not an endoskeleton, o-ok?" My voice started to shake as I tried to get up, only get pushed down by his foot. "B-Bonnie! Calm down! Please, calm down. It's me! Pl-please!" my eyes started to water. I didn't want to die…not like this, not this young. I tried to pry his foot off his chest, but it was useless. I needed to live…to live…to know who made me.

I felt the tears, rolling down and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for him to take his foot off my chest. As soon as I felt the pressure leave, I jumped up, planning to run away. I ran past him and felt him grab me, pulling me hard against his body. I froze with wide eyes _"I know you have no mother, or father, Sub.2892SO."_ I stayed frozen, nearly going limp, but then I blinked and shook my head, getting rid of that echoing voice inside my head. I struggled again trying to run. I didn't want to hurt Bonnie, but I also didn't want to die. He started to walk out of the office. "NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, BONNIE! NO!" Suddenly there was a chime of bells and he immediately let me go. I ran to the far wall, shaking with tears and in fear. I stared at him, not knowing what he was going to do. I saw him shake his head, and blink his eyes. He looked around and when he saw me, he backed up a step, his robotic ears starting to flatten against his head.

"Sophie…?" That wrongness I had seen in his eyes earlier was long gone.

**AN:**

**:0 OMIGOD. How the heck is Sophie going to react to Bonnie? IS she going to hate him, fear him, try to kill him? Jk, we all know she wouldn't be able to kill him...not how she is right now, anyways. Hehehe.**

**SPECIAL THANKS! :D**

**Mr. Bonnie The Bunny **

**Bowser Jr's Descendant**

**Ionamoon**

**And Guest number 1!**


End file.
